Merry Christmas and Beyond
by LOSTINREALITY13
Summary: Merry Christmas with the Charmings, Neal, Henry, and a person back from the dead. Emma has warmed up to her parents and Henry is staying with the three of them more often. Also, Neal and Emma are engaged. Definite Charming family fluff and swanfire fluff. Enjoy! Rated M for safety, but it probably isn't that bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on, Henry. You're going to be late!" Emma called as they raced down the stairs towards the Christmas tree.

Henry jumped up on to her shoulders and they bounded into the still dark room. The only light came from the moon which was softly shining through the window.

When Henry wasn't looking, Emma gazed at her beautiful little boy and marveled at how safe he was now that Peter Pan was dead and couldn't threaten him anymore.

"Mom?" Henry asked.

"Yes?" Emma asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"You're doing it again,"

"Sorry kid," Emma murmured pulling Henry in to her arms. "I'm just so happy that you're safe and happy."

"I'll always be when I'm with you," Henry whispered and clenched his mother tightly. Emma kissed the top of his head.

She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Emma looked up and blushed when she realized when she was still in her pajamas.

"Dad," Henry rejoiced running towards Neal.

"Hey buddy," Neal smiled, ruffling Henry's hair. His eyes softened when he looked at Emma. "Hey beautiful,"

"I'm going to go upstairs and wake up Gramps and Gram," Henry announced.

"Let them sleep," Emma suggested. "How about you go get ready for the day, though." Not wanting Henry's plan to leave Neal and her alone to be foiled.

"So, how did you sleep?" Neal asked, stroking her face from hairline to chin.

"A lot better ever since we killed Pan,"

Neal stiffened at the name of the old nemesis but his posture relaxed and he pulled Emma closer to him. "I have something for you," He whispered huskily in her ear as he bucked her body towards his.

Emma, responding to Neal's actions, giggled and pressed her lips to his. Getting lost in the kiss, Emma closed her eyes and wound her arms around Neal's neck. She felt his arms constrict around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

They didn't pull away until the sudden sound of someone clearing his throat registered. Emma looked up and her blush grew deeper when she saw her father descending the stairs.

"Good morning, Neal." Charming greeted him tersely and kissed his daughter on the temple as he approached them. "Good morning, honey."

"Good morning, Dad," Emma responded without thinking. She didn't realize what she had called him until she saw his face light up. "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas," Charming responded cheerfully.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Snow asked as she joined her family in the kitchen.

"I'll tell you later," Charming replied, sipping from a glass of water as he leaned against a counter.

Emma smiled at Snow. Snow, not expecting the gesture, smiled warmly back. If only Snow knew what Emma had gotten Snow for Christmas among other things, she wouldn't be able to stop smiling.

"Good morning, honey," Snow greeted her, kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Emma responded, this time knowing what she was saying.

Snow's eyes lit up and she hugged her daughter. Neal smiled at the family moment and slipped his arm around Emma's waist once hers and Snow's embrace was done.

"Can we open presents now?" Henry asked as he practically glided down the stairs.

"Yes we can," Emma answered. "Although, mom, yours might have to come first."

"Oh?" Snow said, surprised. "And for what reason would that be?"

"Because you'll be mad at me if I don't give it to you as soon as possible."

"I could never be angry with you, Emma." Snow countered.

"I'm sure I can think of a few instances in which that wasn't true, but that's for another time." Emma finished quickly when she saw Snow open her mouth to protest. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"I know I will," Snow murmured. "What is it?"

"I couldn't wrap it."

"Emma you didn't have to get me something too big."

"You'll understand," Emma murmured and walked up to her bedroom.

"It's in there?"

"Only outside the door," Emma promised. "Close your eyes, everyone."

Not even Henry knew what to expect.

Everyone did as they were told, and Emma murmured softly to someone who chuckled softly.

Snow was the first to open her eyes and when she did she nearly cried because standing before her was her mother, Queen Eva.

"Mother?" Snow asked, tentatively reaching out to touch her mother's face.

"My darling Snow," Queen Eva whispered and threw her arms around Snow. Snow, crying tears of joy embraced her mother fiercely.

"I don't understand. You're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" Queen Eva asked. "Yes I know, but your friend here brought me back."

"My friend?" Snow asked.

"Her, the one who brought me down here. I must say this is quite an unusual place."

"My friend?" Snow repeated, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Emma.

Emma shrugged, smiling. "I thought you would want to introduce me."

Snow smiled threw the tears and embraced Emma tightly. "Mother, this is my daughter, Emma."

Queen Eva blinked several times. "This…this is my granddaughter? This beautiful, young creature?"

Emma blushed at the compliment. "Yes," Emma answered.

"Oh honey," Queen Eva murmured and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"How did you bring her back?" Snow asked Emma later after the presents were opened. Emma sat next to Neal and Henry while Snow sat next to Charming and Eva.

"I'm the savior, remember? I hold the truest magic of all."

"Yes, but how?"

"I looked deep within my heart to bring back the one thing you wanted most, Mom."

Snow loved hearing Emma call her mom, but Emma was wrong about one thing. As much as she loved her mother, Emma was who Snow wanted most, and now she had them both.

"I'm so proud of you," Neal whispered in her ear. Emma leaned her head on Neal's shoulder.

"And who are you young man?" Queen Eva asked Henry.

Henry smiled. "I'm Henry, I'm my mom's son."

"And who is your mom?"

"Emma,"

"So you're my great grandson?" Queen Eva asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Henry nodded and accepted the sudden embrace of his great grandmother.

"And who are you?" Eva asked Neal after she released Henry. She already knew who Charming was. Snow had introduced him after Emma was introduced.

"My name is Baelfire, but here I'm called Neal." Neal answered. "I'm in love with your granddaughter. Henry is my son."

"You better be worthy of her," Eva warned. "And if you ever hurt her, Snow won't be the only one you'll have to be worried about.

Snow looked at her mother, shocked. Eva was usually such a passive woman.

Eva laughed at her daughter's expression. "Oh, Snow, you would have seen this protective mother side if I had lived long enough to watch your teenage and hormonal years."

Snow blushed. "Well I'm glad I'm not that Charming and I aren't the only ones looking after her."

"Excuse me. I can look after myself as well."

Eva laughed. "Can you please accept our help, sweet Emma?"

Snow laughed. "Emma, I mean you no offense, but mother, Emma's not one to take help often."

Emma's face reddened as Neal chuckled. Emma swatted his arm and he kissed her temple. "I'm sorry Em, but even when we were originally going out you refused my help on anything."

Henry smiled at his parent's playful banter.

"Why wouldn't you accept help, Emma?"

"Because I had to grow up in an environment in which you didn't ask for help because if you did you were punished."

"You punished your daughter, Snow?" Eva asked in disbelief.

"No, no. This is the first I'm hearing of this actually." Snow answered, horrified. "Emma, honey, you know you can come to me for anything right?"

"Now, I do." Emma whispered.

"I'm confused. Where did Emma grow up?"

Snow sighed and explained what had happened to Emma and how Regina was involved.

"That monster," Eva breathed.

"She's a lot better now," Snow finished at the end.

"I would hope so. Anyway, I'm going to go draw myself a bath. Your kind daughter taught me that much already. I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Yeah," Snow agreed and hugged Eva.

"I'm going to go with Henry to pick up some hot chocolates at Granny's. We'll be back soon." Neal announced.

"See you," Emma murmured and kissed him lightly on their way out.

"Okay, what happened to you while you were in foster care?" Snow asked.

"That's not a good story for Christmas," Emma warned. "Trust me, some skeletons are best kept in the closet."

"We're your parents. We want to know," Charming said, taking Snow's hand.

"Where do I begin?" Emma asked herself. Charming and Snow looked at each other in fear. Emma had to figure out where to begin? What had happened to their little girl?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, let's start at the beginning." Emma decided. "I was presumed to be found by a young boy on the side of the road near Storybrooke."

"That's just where you came through," Snow whispered. "I hope you know we only did that so you could have your best chance."

"I know that now," Emma whispered. "But, actually, according to August, I came through a tree shortly after he did and he made the story up to draw away attention from what had actually happened. After that, we were put into a foster system. I was just a baby. August left with some of the older kids a little while later. After that I was transferred to a new family. They were very kind and I was with them until I was three. But, they had another child and because they couldn't afford both of us, they sent me a way to live with another family."

"That's why you had reservations about your father and I having another child," Snow interrupted. "You have to know, Emma, we never would replace you with a new child. No child could ever replace you. Please forgive us if we ever made you feel that way."

Emma nodded and continued her story. "After that family, life was miserable. So many families in so many homes in so many states. Sometimes, the father would physically abuse me, or the mother would attack me with words, which were at times worse than their husband's beatings. When I got out of that life, it was like a new door had opened to me. Although, if you're looking for specifics. When I was fourteen, a foster father took advantage of me. When I was sixteen, a foster brother attempted to do the same. By that time I had learned to defend myself. I broke his nose and ran away. I got a job and lived on my own until I was about seventeen. That's when I met Neal and we began our escapades as thieves.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Charming eventually said. "We didn't have any other choice. Regina would have killed you if we kept you and we thought we were doing the right thing."

"I know you did. I used to be angry, but I'm not anymore. That actually leads me to my next present."

"What would that be?"

"I contacted my first foster family and asked if they had any old photos or videos of me growing up. I told them of how I had found you and how we were happy and how I wanted to surprise you. They came in the mail yesterday."

"That's what you were so excited about," Charming murmured. "That's why you refused to tell me. Telling me I would find out later."

"Did you see what was in there?"

"Yeah old photos and some very special videos."

"Wait did you say thieves before?" Charming asked, realizing something.

Emma groaned. She had hoped that would have been glossed over.

"Yeah, when we met I was trying to steal Neal's stolen car. It was just a few thrift shops."

"Besides Charming, don't you remember when I was a bandit? Plus, we didn't give Emma much of a choice."  
Emma mouthed a 'thank you' to her mother and her mother smiled in 'you're welcome".

"Either way, so these photos and videos?" Snow started, suddenly cheerful, practically bouncing in her seat. Emma pulled out a couple old VHS tapes, a VCR, and an album of old photos.

"Jeez, how many pictures of you did they take?" Charming asked.

"The more the better, Charming," Snow countered and flipped through the album eagerly. Snow got up and went to sit by Emma. Charming sat on Emma's other side and smiled at the little baby Emma that smiled back at her.

There were also a few newspaper clippings about Emma's discovery on the side of the road. Snow cried silently for a little bit while Charming held her as they read the articles calling them deadbeat parents.

"I know you aren't, that's all that matters." Emma softly told her parents and pulled out more items from the box.

Snow nodded and inspected the items that Emma was pulling out. There was a teddy bear with her name monogramed on its chest, some old baby clothes, a few old childhood blankets, her favorite movies as a child, and her rattles and dolls.

"It still smells like a baby," Snow whispered when she smelt Emma's baby clothes.

Charming's eyes widened and he yanked the fabric away and sniffed it for himself. His eyes widened further when he smelt the baby smell.

"And you still have your baby blanket," Snow whispered as Emma, by habit, stroked the blanket that was wrapped around her legs.

"It was my one safe haven," Emma admitted. "Anyway, you've seen the photos,"

"Yes, who is the little boy?" Snow asked, looking closer at the fuzzy boy in the photo.

Emma laughed. "That's August before he left."

"Pinocchio," Snow corrected involuntarily and handed a VHS tape to Charming to put in the VCR which he had set up while Snow and Emma talked.

The film was a bit grainy in the beginning, but eventually a little toddler with green blue eyes and blonde hair lit up the screen.

Snow put a hand to her chest. "Oh honey," she whispered and took Emma's hand. Emma was crawling around the room like a little monkey.

"Can you walk to mama?" A voice asked as the camera was situated to watch Emma more closely.

Snow and Charming watched, transfixed, as their daughter attempted to get up on her legs. When she finally did, they heard a giggle come from the little girl.

"That's good, Emma. You can do it. Come to mama."

Little baby Emma was a little teeter-y her first few steps, but eventually got the hang of it and was walking quickly towards the camera.

Snow and Charming clapped for their little girl as Emma attempted to hide her amusement.

"What's all the clapping about?" Emma heard from the doorway. She looked up and Regina stood in the doorway. "I came to ask if I could borrow Henry for a short while so he could open his gifts." She explained as she watched the television behind Emma. "Is that…you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charming paused the tape. "Yeah, it's our little girl. She was kind enough to locate some footage of her youngest years. The years we couldn't experience along with all the others because you enacted your little curse."  
"Dad, it's Christmas. Not today." Emma murmured, patting her father's hand.

Charming softened at his daughter's touch and nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine Regina. But, it's his choice when he wants to leave."

"I can agree to that," Regina assented.

"Regina?" Emma heard Henry ask as he and Neal reentered the loft.

"I'm still mom to you, Henry." Regina corrected him. "I actually came to ask if you would like to come open your gifts that I have for you at my house."

"Can it wait?" Henry asked. "My dad said he has something to show me."

"Sure, just call before you come. I have a surprise of my own." Regina said with a smile as she left.

"How did they like the gift, Em?" Neal asked as Emma got up to kiss and greet him.

"We absolutely loved them."

"Them? I thought you just brought back Queen Eva and bought her a bunch of DVD's starring this world's version of Snow White."  
"I'm sure all of the portrayals are wrong, but I can't wait to watch them." Snow commented. "She didn't tell you? She had her first foster family send some old items of hers to her after she sent them a letter explaining what had happened."

Neal smiled. "I've always been astounded by Emma's capabilities."

Emma blushed and ducked her head. "Come on, I'm not that great. I'm just me."

Neal stepped in before Snow could and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "You are extraordinary, Emma Swan, and I don't ever want you to feel otherwise."

"I have to agree with Neal on this one," Snow piped in as she put an arm around her daughter. "You have made me prouder than I could ever be."

"What's with all the hugging?" Eva asked, coming down the stairs in more modern clothing. "Not that I'm complaining, just as much as I get one, too."

Emma laughed and hugged her grandmother.

Snow's heart soared when she saw her daughter and her mother embracing. "We should get a family photo."  
"What's a photo?" Eva asked as Emma led Henry and Neal to the couch.

"You'll see," Emma promised as her father situated the fancy camera she had received for Christmas on the matching tripod and quickly joined his family in the photo. They all smiled and Queen Eva was wide eyed after the flash went off.

"What was that? Was it some sort of magic?"

"It's been called that," Neal chuckled. "But no, it isn't magic."

"Then what is it?"

"Technology. It's called a camera."

"How interesting," Eva mused while Snow softly giggled.

"Another photo," Charming whispered and they all smiled again when the camera flashed. They got in two more photos, then Emma called it quits.

"We can get these developed soon," Emma promised Snow. "Thank you so much again, mom."

"Anytime, sweetheart," Snow whispered and embraced her daughter.

"Oh that reminds me, Em, your present." Neal murmured.

"Do we get to see what it is?" Snow asked.

"Of course,"

"What is it, Neal?"

"Now, now, Em, if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, would it."

"You already got me the gorgeous necklace."

"This is actually more a gift for the two of us." Neal said as he bounded down the stairs.

Emma gasped when she saw what was next to the newly fixed yellow bug. A brand new, beautiful, sleek, chromed out motorcycle with two helmets.

"Oh hell no," Charming muttered. Emma whirled. "It's way too dangerous."

"I knew this was coming," Emma chuckled. "It's so typical for the father to be overprotective when it comes to boys with motorcycles."

"It's typical?" Charming asked, amused.

"Yeah, in this land it is. Fathers don't like motorcycles because they're dangerous and think that the guys riding them are trouble."

Charming laughed. "Well it does look dangerous."

"That's why I have a helmet and a rider's jacket for both of us," Neal murmured. "Now, Emma, would you like to join me."

Charming looked like he was going to step in, but Snow put a hand on his chest. "Let her be, Charming. Trust me, if she gets hurt on this contraption, you're after me in making Neal pay for it."

"Deal," Charming muttered.

Emma hopped aboard the motorcycle and put her arms around Neal's waist. "Just a quick run, Neal."

"I don't understand. What is it?" Eva asked.

Neal kicked the bike to life and Eva leaped back. With a quick press of the gas Emma and Neal were flying out of the parking lot. Emma's hair flown out behind her.

Snow was struck by the pure beauty of Emma's laugh as it echoed down the street behind the motorcycle.

"That's our daughter," Snow whispered to Charming as he put his arms around her.

"Our little miracle," he breathed.

"As you were mine," Eva added and squeezed Snow's hand.

They all heard the rumbling of the motorcycle as it made its way back towards them. Emma's eyes were alight with excitement and Charming was surprised to see that she was the one driving the bike.

"Emma, you know how to…"

"Drive a motorcycle? Of course. I've known for five years."

Snow rolled her eyes at her husband's surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You are so beautiful," Neal whispered to Emma as she walked into the living room with him to wait for her parents, grandmother, and son.

"I look plain," Emma countered looking down at her sleek red dress that was backless from mid-back up.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Neal asked, pressing his lips against her neck. "You are anything but plain." He whispered and brought his lips to hers.

She wrapped an arm around his neck and tangled her other hand in his dark brown hair. Her hand moved from his neck to clench tightly to the lapel of his tuxedo jacket.

"Ahem," Charming cleared his throat as he approached. "As much as I love you Emma, and please believe me when I say that, but watching my daughter with a man is hardly an easy thing for anybody."

"I get it," Emma resolved. "Just got caught up in the moment."

"Don't let your father get to you, Em," Snow said swatting his arm. "He's just being overprotective."

"That's my job," Charming protested.

Snow and Emma laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"That dress looks gorgeous, Emma." Ruby gushed as she doled some punch into a glass.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I thought I just looked normal, but everyone's been telling me otherwise."

"I'd be more surprised if they weren't disputing you." Ruby smiled before she was whisked away by another party guest.

"She's right, you know." Snow said, making Emma whirl. "You look absolutely lovely."

Emma blushed. "You are a bit biased, you know. Being my mom and all."

"If she's biased then I'm blind," Neal murmured handing Emma a glass of champagne. "Why are you so adamant on disputing our compliments?"

"Because for so many years, insults were more common than compliments and when the compliments did come they were sarcastic."

"Well get used to genuine compliments, Emma." Snow said firmly and kissed her daughter's temple as she walked past.

Emma made her way over to the stools and carefully hoisted up her dress before taking a seat. The last thing she needed in it was a tear.

"Enjoying the party, Swan?" Killian asked as he took a seat beside her. He lightly slipped at his flask and she noticed that his eyes drifted south to her cleavage at least once in the past minute.

"I suppose," Emma sighed. "Christmas isn't really my holiday of choice."

"What is?" Killian asked, unconsciously leaning closer which caused Emma to subtly lean back. Killian didn't notice.

"You really want to know?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely," Killian smiled.

"Halloween,"

"Halloween? What in the bloody hell is Halloween?" Killian laughed.

"It's a holiday typically for young children who dress up in costume and go door-to-door asking for treats.

"It sounds like my kind of holiday. What about adults?"

"Typically more of the party scene. Dressing up is probably the best part. Getting to be someone else for a night."

"Why would you want to be someone else?" Killian asked, honestly curious.

"Well I don't now, but back when I was younger I always wanted to be someone else. As you can guess, my childhood wasn't the best, so when Halloween came around, I got to be someone else for a while and the rest of the year became bearable."

"Just one night? What about the other holidays?"

"Halloween you could be someone else. Christmas was a holiday where I received no gifts and spent the entire day in my room. Same with Easter and Thanksgiving."

"What's Thanksgiving, love?"

"A holiday where a feast is served and you share it with family and friends. Now, I've told you enough about me. Why are you here?"

"Because I love a good party. I even dressed the part." Killian answered, gesturing to his new clothes: a black button-down shirt, black slacks, leather shoes, and a silver tie with a tuxedo vest.

"You did," Emma answered and jumped when she felt two arms around her. "Hey kid," Emma smiled as she looked down at her son. "What are you up to?"

"Grams was looking for you. We're about to get going."

"Is it really that late?" Emma asked looking around. Sure enough, the diner was almost empty. "Wow. Well, okay, Henry. We can go. Good night Killian."

"Good night, Swan." Killian responded and stared at the beautiful blonde as she left the diner with her lad in hand.

Emma walked with her parents and Neal back to the loft.

"So, what were you and Hook talking about?" Neal asked her as they got out of their clothes.

"Killian," Emma corrected softly. "Nothing really. We were just talking about holidays here."

"What possible interest could Killian Hook have in the holidays?"

"I don't know. He asked how I was enjoying the party. I told him Christmas wasn't really my favorite holiday and told him the reasons why. He asked me what was, I told him, and then we talked about the other holidays."

Neal smiled. "Well I'm happy that he's more informed on the holiday traditions of this land."

"Anyway," Emma said with a smile. "Tomorrow's a new day. Goodnight Neal."

"Goodnight Emma." Neal responded as he walked into the bathroom.

Emma heard a soft tap at her door.

"Come in," she called.

Queen Eva entered the room. "I just wanted to thank you again, sweet Emma, for bringing me back. It is a debt I could never repay.

"We're family, Grandma. You don't have to thank me."

"Oh but I do. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"I'm glad I could help."

"I have so much to learn about you, princess. Perhaps in the morning. Goodnight, Princess Emma."

"Goodnight," Emma whispered before she relaxed into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"That dress looks gorgeous, Emma." Ruby gushed as she doled some punch into a glass.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I thought I just looked normal, but everyone's been telling me otherwise."

"I'd be more surprised if they weren't disputing you." Ruby smiled before she was whisked away by another party guest.

"She's right, you know." Snow said, making Emma whirl. "You look absolutely lovely."

Emma blushed. "You are a bit biased, you know. Being my mom and all."

"If she's biased then I'm blind," Neal murmured handing Emma a glass of champagne. "Why are you so adamant on disputing our compliments?"

"Because for so many years, insults were more common than compliments and when the compliments did come they were sarcastic."

"Well get used to genuine compliments, Emma." Snow said firmly and kissed her daughter's temple as she walked past.

Emma made her way over to the stools and carefully hoisted up her dress before taking a seat. The last thing she needed in it was a tear.

"Enjoying the party, Swan?" Killian asked as he took a seat beside her. He lightly slipped at his flask and she noticed that his eyes drifted south to her cleavage at least once in the past minute.

"I suppose," Emma sighed. "Christmas isn't really my holiday of choice."

"What is?" Killian asked, unconsciously leaning closer which caused Emma to subtly lean back. Killian didn't notice.

"You really want to know?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely," Killian smiled.

"Halloween,"

"Halloween? What in the bloody hell is Halloween?" Killian laughed.

"It's a holiday typically for young children who dress up in costume and go door-to-door asking for treats.

"It sounds like my kind of holiday. What about adults?"

"Typically more of the party scene. Dressing up is probably the best part. Getting to be someone else for a night."

"Why would you want to be someone else?" Killian asked, honestly curious.

"Well I don't now, but back when I was younger I always wanted to be someone else. As you can guess, my childhood wasn't the best, so when Halloween came around, I got to be someone else for a while and the rest of the year became bearable."

"Just one night? What about the other holidays?"

"Halloween you could be someone else. Christmas was a holiday where I received no gifts and spent the entire day in my room. Same with Easter and Thanksgiving."

"What's Thanksgiving, love?"

"A holiday where a feast is served and you share it with family and friends. Now, I've told you enough about me. Why are you here?"

"Because I love a good party. I even dressed the part." Killian answered, gesturing to his new clothes: a black button-down shirt, black slacks, leather shoes, and a silver tie with a tuxedo vest.

"You did," Emma answered and jumped when she felt two arms around her. "Hey kid," Emma smiled as she looked down at her son. "What are you up to?"

"Grams was looking for you. We're about to get going."

"Is it really that late?" Emma asked looking around. Sure enough, the diner was almost empty. "Wow. Well, okay, Henry. We can go. Good night Killian."

"Good night, Swan." Killian responded and stared at the beautiful blonde as she left the diner with her lad in hand.

Emma walked with her parents and Neal back to the loft.

"So, what were you and Hook talking about?" Neal asked her as they got out of their clothes.

"Killian," Emma corrected softly. "Nothing really. We were just talking about holidays here."

"What possible interest could Killian Hook have in the holidays?"

"I don't know. He asked how I was enjoying the party. I told him Christmas wasn't really my favorite holiday and told him the reasons why. He asked me what was, I told him, and then we talked about the other holidays."

Neal smiled. "Well I'm happy that he's more informed on the holiday traditions of this land."

"Anyway," Emma said with a smile. "Tomorrow's a new day. Goodnight Neal."

"Goodnight Emma." Neal responded as he walked into the bathroom.

Emma heard a soft tap at her door.

"Come in," she called.

Queen Eva entered the room. "I just wanted to thank you again, sweet Emma, for bringing me back. It is a debt I could never repay.

"We're family, Grandma. You don't have to thank me."

"Oh but I do. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"I'm glad I could help."

"I have so much to learn about you, princess. Perhaps in the morning. Goodnight, Princess Emma."

"Goodnight," Emma whispered before she relaxed into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"You know, we should probably bring you to Regina's," Emma began.

Henry grinned. "Okay, when do you want to go?"

"Whenever you're ready kid."

Henry was ready quickly and Emma drove him over to Regina's house. Regina welcomed him gladly and told Emma she would have Henry call her when he wished to be picked up.

"Did Henry make it to Regina's okay?" Snow asked when Emma sauntered back into the house.

"Yeah," Emma murmured, shaking some of the snow off of her grey beanie hat. "By the way, it just started to you outside so be careful.

"Excuse me?"

"It's youing outside, Mom." Emma laughed and pointed out the window where the beginning of a blizzard was taking root.

"Oh funny," Snow remarked, shaking her head.

"Where's Grams?" Emma asked, looking for Eva.

Snow's heart warmed at her daughter addressing her mother as Grams. "I think she's still sleeping. It's probably a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I was actually thinking we could do a girl's night."

"What kind of a girl's night?" Emma asked, cautious as always.

"We're going to a club in Boston."

"Isn't that a little far? Plus, what about the town line. I don't want your memories erased.

Snow laughed. "There's actually been a new development with that."

"What do you mean?"

"When you brought back the dead, it triggered something in the town border. No more people can come in, but we can come and go as we please."

"How can you be sure? Have there been any tests?"

"Several." Snow responded. "Trust me, we made sure with the utmost certainty that it would be safe."

"What's the club?"

"Halloscare." Snow answered.

Emma's face broke in a wide grin. "Halloween, awesome."

"I thought you would say that," Snow said, her grin growing wider. "We're leaving in about four hours."

"Okay," Emma agreed and walked up to her room. "Overnight or just night?"

"Just night," Snow answered, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

The four hours passed by quickly and Emma was putting the finishing touches on her costume. She was a naughty police officer. Her shirt was low cut and the pants were actually really short shorts. She covered herself with a fitted trench coat that covered what she was wearing.

When Emma walked out of her room, she smiled at Snow who was wearing a similar trench coat. They were going to be a little experimental with the clothing. They weren't going to do anything, but they couldn't wait to get the reactions of their husbands/fiancées.

"You ready to go?" Snow asked Emma as they bounded down the stairs, overnight bags in arms. After all, they weren't planning on wearing the get up all night. Traumatizing Henry was a definite do not.

"Where are you two going?" Charming asked from the sofa where he was lounging.

"Girls Night Out," Emma answered and opened the door to let Ruby in who was wearing another trench coat.

"Is it detective themed?" Charming joked.

"Something like that." Snow chuckled. "We're all a team."

"All?"

"Ruby, Emma, and I." Snow answered. "We're going to take the bug, but we thought we would show you what we plan on wearing."

"Costumes?" Charming asked, getting up.

Emma's grin was growing wider. "One…two…three."

The three women burst open their trench coats and Charming's jaw dropped. He wasn't ogling, just more shocked then anything. Especially when he saw how Emma's police shirt stopped just above her waist line and her shorts were more undergarment than anything.

"No way in hell," Charming snarled, but he was too late. Emma, Snow, and Ruby burst out of the loft laughing and ran quickly towards the yellow bug. Charming was on their heels. Neal was just coming up the stairs when he saw Emma flash past, more bare skin showing then he had been expecting.

"What in the hell?" Neal asked, head swiveling as he checked out Emma's rear end.

"What are you standing for, Neal?" Charming asked as Neal watched the three women pile into the car. "They're going out."

Neal's eyebrows raised. "Like that? Emma's going out in…"

"Exactly," Charming whispered. "That's my little girl and my wife."

"Why?"

"Girls Night Out," Charming murmured as he stomped his foot in frustration. The bug wheeled around the corner and was out of sight.

"How did they get out of the loft?"

"They have free will, Neal. I wasn't going to force them to stay. Plus, they blindsided me. I was expecting some innocent costume, but they all three showed me at once, and I have to say I wasn't expecting it."

"What do we do?" Neal asked. "I mean, Emma…she looked absolutely…I mean I wanted to…"

"Unless you want to get hit, don't finish that sentence." Charming warned.

"Did you see your father's reaction?" Snow laughed as they drove into the parking lot of the club. "It was hilarious."

"I was almost expecting him to throw himself in front of the door."

"That's what the surprise was for," Ruby commented, wiping laughing tears from her eyes. "Did you see him run after us? I mean it looked like Neal was quite turned on."

"Red," Snow cried, appalled. Emma laughed.

"No, its fine, Mom." Emma said as she got out of the car. "Are you ready for this?"

Snow and Ruby nodded. Emma led them to the club's entrance and she saw the bouncer clearly checking them out.

"Name?"

"Emma Swan," Emma responded.

The bouncer lowered the sunglasses he was wearing. "Emma? Emma, is that you? God, it's been years."

"Do I know you?" Emma asked.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Jeff, from Arizona."

Recognition hit Emma. "Jeff? What are you doing in Boston?"

"Got a job with Uncle Richie."

"Uncle Richie? He's still alive?" Emma laughed.

"Yeah, come on in. He'd be happy to see you." Jeff said and escorted them inside where the party was in full hop. Another bouncer took Jeff's place as Jeff lead Emma, Snow, and Ruby to a man who was sitting on a velvet couch with grey hair at his temples.

"Uncle Richie?" Jeff called softly.

The man looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Emma. "Emma? Emma Swan?"

"Yeah it's me," Emma said sheepishly and accepted the hug the man was offering. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Who are your friends?"

"This is my best friend Snow, and my friend Ruby."

"I always wondered where you went off to after Scottsdale."

"Foster system," Emma responded.

"Enough said," Jeff murmured. "Now, I'm gonna get back. Have fun."

"Thanks," Snow whispered.

Uncle Richie left them soon after as well.

"So, who was that?" Snow asked as they settled down at the bar.

"Old friends."

"They seemed like they meant something to you."

"We were friends. Richie took me under his wing and kept me safe when my foster dad would knock me around."

"I'm glad that you had someone watching out for you." Snow murmured.

"It's in the past," Emma murmured right as someone tapped on her shoulder. It was a man about 29, with curly black hair and ice blue eyes that were complimented by his pale skin tone.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name's Peter. I was wondering if I could buy you a drink."

Emma smirked and looked at her mother and Ruby who were both looking away.

"That won't be necessary," the bartender said. "Drinks are on the house for Miss Swan."

"Okay, then how about a dance?" Peter asked, holding out his muscled hand that was covered in green make up to make him look like Frankenstein.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Emma began.

"It's just one dance," Peter persisted and smiled when the song turned slow. "We barely have to touch. You see my friend over there dared me to ask out the prettiest girl in the room and that happens to be you."

"I'll dance with you, but for one song and I have to be comfortable."

"I can oblige." Peter said with a grin and took Emma's hand and led her out on to the dance floor.

"Aren't you worried about her, Snow?" Ruby/Red asked as she watched Emma waltz with the stranger.

"No. Emma loves Neal. She's a grown woman."

"So, you know my name. What's yours?" Peter asked Emma as they danced.

"Emma, my name is Emma. Where are you from?"

"Kansas, and you?"

"Arizona," Emma lied.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Emma," Peter whispered in her ear when the song ended.

"The feeling's mutual." Emma responded and returned to Snow and Ruby.

The rest of the night flew by blissfully. Emma had even been able to convince Richie to let them stand atop the bar and strut a few moves for a camera phone to send to Charming and Neal. Something told them it was going to be a hilarious return.

Chapter 8

Charming and Neal were waiting in the loft for their women to return home. Charming felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he looked at the photo his wife had sent him.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw that Snow and Emma were on top of a bar posing in their extremely showy outfits.

"Neal,"

"Yeah?"

"You should look at this,"

"Just a second, Emma just texted me something…oh my god."

"We're home!" Charming and Neal heard Emma exclaim from the front door.

"Where have you been? When did you change?" Neal asked, sighing in relief when he saw that Emma was wearing a t-shirt, her red leather jacket, and a pair of jeans. Snow was dressed in a cardigan, t-shirt, and jeans.

"Boston and we changed before we left the club."

"Can you explain what this photo is of?" Charming asked, holding up his phone.

Snow and Emma giggled. "Emma knew the owner of the club. He didn't mind."

"How do you know Boston club owne…you know what? Never mind. What in the hell?"

"It was staged, Charming. Nobody was there when we took the photos."

"Did anyone see you like that?"

Emma snorted. "Obviously. Mom was hit on a lot."

Charming growled. "Other men were ogling my wife and I wasn't there? Snow!"

"What? It was a one-time thing. I promise you girls night out will be more contemporary next time."

"That's a guarantee." Emma added.

"Don't look at me. Emma got hit on a lot more than I did. They seemed to love her costume. She even danced with one."

Neal's head snapped up. "Emma!"

"It was totally innocent, Neal. Calm down." Emma scoffed and settled down on the couch.

"My little girl was put on display for the leers of men, and I wasn't there to protect her?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Charming, men leer a lot, it's a genetic flaw. It's something we women have learned to live with."

"Oh boys, calm down." Eva scolded, coming down the stairs. "They just had a little fun is all. You aren't going to act like cavemen are you?"

Neal ducked his head and gave Emma a smile. "Sorry, Ems, just the thought of another man dancing with you…forgive me for being jealous."

"Did you see what they were wearing?" Charming asked Eva.

"No, I didn't get the chance to. Why?" Eva asked, looking at Charming's phone when he presented the photo for her.

"Snow White, what on earth are you wearing?" Eva asked Snow, looking appalled. Her horror was softened by the soft smile that highlighted her features.

"Charming, why would you show _my mother _something like that?"

Charming chuckled and kissed his wife's temple. "Because she didn't know the whole story."

"We apologize for freaking you out, Dad." Emma said and embraced her father.

"It's quite alright Emma. Just know that you're never walking out of this house dressed like that again."

Emma rolled her eyes and went over to Neal.

"So, how did you get in?" Charming asked when they settled into the living room later that night.

"The bouncer recognized me."

"Did you do a lot of clubbing in your younger years?" Charming asked calmly, but Snow could tell he was honestly curious.

"I dabbled in it, but it wasn't my thing. The bouncer and I used to be good friends back in Arizona."

"Who was it?" Neal asked.

"Jeff Lucian, remember him?" Emma asked.

"Unfortunately," Neal mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked. "Did something go down?"

Neal grimaced. "He kissed Emma while we were dating."

"Did he know about your preexisting relationship?"

"Yes, but he apparently had some crush on her."

"Neal, that was in the past." Emma sighed. "He and Richie helped me through a rough time. Before you showed up."

"As I recall, you were the one that showed up."

"Not in front of my parents," Emma hissed, slapping his hand.

Charming and Snow looked at each other smiling. "What don't you want us to know, Emma?"

Neal laughed but quieted when Emma shushed him. "It's in the past, Ems, I don't think your parents will care."

"That depends. Did you kill anybody?" Charming asked.

"God no," Emma blurted out. "I stole Neal's stolen car."

Snow laughed. "That's what you were worried about? Honey, I stole a lot of things when I was on the run from Regina. I even hit your father with a rock have stealing some of his jewels."

Emma's face relaxed and she sighed in relief. "So, what did you think of our costumes, dad?"

"Don't even…" Charming warned playfully. "I still can't believe you pulled that stunt. What was Ruby thinking?"

"She thought it was hilarious, actually." Emma admitted.

Charming shook his head. "I'm not even going to go into how entirely bad that idea was."

"There were some perks." Neal mumbled and Charming shot him a death glare.

"Don't you even finish that sentence," Charming warned.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked, looking between Neal and Charming.

"You should have seen his reaction to the whole ordeal."

"Hey, I was caught out of the blue."

"Still," Charming persisted.

Emma, realizing what Neal's probable reaction was, started laughing. "Don't be too hard on him, dad. He wasn't expecting it."

Charming's face softened at Emma calling him dad. "Alright, alright, I'll let it slide."

"With that said, I suggest we get some sleep." Snow murmured.

They agreed and went to their beds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Emma returned to the sheriff station soon enough and found that winter in Storybrooke was very, very…slow.

She groaned when she saw that the snow that had been a simple fluff had grown into a full blown blizzard. The snow was nearing a foot and a half to two feet tall and she deplored the idea of driving the yellow bug in the deep snow.

There wasn't any chance of driving the bug in deep snow.

After finishing all of the paperwork and other work that had to be completed at the station, Emma decided to leave the station and come back later the next day.

She was just walking down the street towards her apartment when all of a sudden she heard an unmistakable giggle and felt the cold slap of snow cascade across her cheek and neck.

"Henry!" she called. "I know you're out there." She felt a hard lump of snow hit her square in the back from the opposite side and whirled to see Neal who was leaning against the bug, whistling.

"Of course," she muttered.

"What?" Neal asked, defensively, with a smirk. "I'm just having a little fun with my son."

"Yeah," Henry agreed and threw another snowball which hit her in the back of the thigh.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "You are going to pay for that."

Henry's eyes widened and his mouth turned into a mischievous smirk. Emma quickly collected a pile of snow and formed it into a ball.

She arched her arm back to throw it at Henry, but then quickly turned and hurled it at an unsuspecting Neal.

He gasped at the cold sensation that hit him square in the cheek and dripped down his neck and under his shirt.

"Oh Emma," he murmured. "You should know better than to…" Emma giggled as she hurled another ball of snow at him, this one hitting him square in the chest.

Emma felt the slap of snow against her hair as a snowball lobbed by Henry hit her in the back of the head. She felt the instinct of being double-teamed.

"Good luck trying to catch me," she called and sprinted down the street towards the diner. She heard Henry and Neal quickly run after her.

She turned around and saw that the two males were gaining on her, but she was still a good distance in front of them.

She faltered in her run when she felt another cold lump of snow hit her, again square in the back.

"Henry!" she cried and stopped to pick up a large mound of snow. She formed several snow balls which she lobbed behind her at Neal and Henry.

"Now Henry!" Neal called to his son and she felt a large onslaught of snowballs rain upon her. "Alright!" Neal cried.

The people milling about Storybrooke laughed and smiled at the show that the family was putting on, even Mr. Gold was roused from his shop at the sound of his son's joyful laughter.

"What in the world?" Mr. Gold asked, leaving his shop.

"Papa, watch out!" Neal cried as a snowball hit him square in the chest.

Henry skidded to a stop, his eyes wide and fearful. "Grandpa, I'm so sorry."

Mr. Gold stared at Henry and his mouth formed into a smile. "That was a big mistake, dearie."

"I'm so sorry, Grandpa. I didn't mean to."

"No worries, my boy, but I must warn you I throw a mean snowball."

"I call Gold!" Emma quickly called from where she had skidded to a stop.

"As flattered as I am Miss Swan, I'm going to have to respectively decline."

"Ah, come on Gold!" Emma called, a smile in her voice.

"No, I'd rather stay in my shop where it's nice and warm."

"Thanks Dad." Neal called to him.

Mr. Gold smiled at his son once before proceeding into his shop.

Neal was just leaning back his arm when a slap of snow hit him in the face. "Henry!"

"I felt bad for tag teaming mom. It thought it was only fair."

Emma smirked and walked over to Henry. "Thanks kid," she whispered to him and kissed the top of his rustled head.

"I love you, mom." He whispered to her and hugged her waist tightly.

"I love you, too, kid." She whispered back looking into his gorgeous brown eyes.

They broke away when a snowball flew over Henry's head.

"That's revenge, son." Neal explained to the glare Emma sent him.

Emma quickly whispered a plan to Henry while Henry took out his phone, attempting to look as though nothing was going on.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Henry agreed. "Dad, look, its Grandpa with a snowball."

"Oh crap," Neal said and backed away.

Emma took advantage of his distraction and bounded towards him. He didn't notice her until she ran right into him and pressed him face first into the foot and a half deep snow.

"Emma," he grunted. "You played me."

"I had to find some way to get my revenge."

"For what?"

"The multiple snow ball attacks as I left the station." Emma explained as she straddled his back. "Agree surrender."

"Never," he grunted. "Come on Ems, this is really cold."

Emma relented and let him flip over to lay on his back. His face was completely wet from the snow.

Emma laughed at how red his face was but the longer she stared at him the softer her smile turned.

He squirmed, but Emma pinned his hands above his head.

"Got ya," she whispered, moving her head closer to his.

"Emma," he murmured right before Emma closed the distance between their lips.

They didn't notice the man and the woman who were walking up to them until the man cleared his throat, which was quickly followed by a "Charming let them be".

Emma pulled away, still straddling Neal, and looked up at her parents sheepishly.

"Hey mom, hi dad." She greeted them, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you, Henry, and Neal were running through the streets of towns lobbing your mother balls at each other?"

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, confused as Snow looked at him.

"You know, your mother's name is snow, so…ah never mind."

"Ah, I get it now. Good one, dad. Well, we were having a snowball fight."

"I see that, but why? It's freezing out here and the snow's reaching at least two feet."

"Well, I was coming home from the station when Neal and Henry decided they wanted to initiate a snowball fight."

"It's true, Gramps," Henry said, striding up. "I wanted to surprise mom, and dad guessed that she would eventually leave the station due to the lack of tasks."

"He was correct," Emma said pointedly. "I finished all the paper work and fixed the light fixture."

"All of the paperwork? Emma that would take days." Charming gaped.

"With distractions yes," Emma allowed.

"Well," Charming said, running his hands through his hair. "As much as I enjoy talking to you, I am not enjoying the fact that you're straddling your boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry Neal."

"No, no, it was my pleasure." Neal assured her getting up after she lifted herself off of him.

Charming shook his head and then gasped when a large lump of snow struck him in the back of the head.

Snow burst out laughing. "Oh Charming, you should see your face."

"What is it, Snow?" he asked, frightened.

"It was a snow ball." Henry said from behind and threw another one softly to his grandmother who caught it.

"Like this," Snow said and broke the snowball over Charming's head.

Charming smiled mischievously. "Oh it is on now."

Snow squealed and ran away from him, collecting snow as she ran.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"What happened to all of you?" Eva asked when the Charmings returned home.

"We had a little me fight." Snow said and laughed at the look Henry gave her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We had a snowball fight," Emma explained.

"What in the world is that?"

"You form piles of snow into balls and throw them at each other. It's a lot more fun than it sounds, trust me." Emma assured her.

"I liked it," Neal admitted.

"I won," Emma announced.

"You did not," Henry accused, laughing.

"Okay, what do you call that last plea from you that I won?"

"Touché," Henry giggled and sprawled out on the lazy boy.

"Sounds fun," Eva murmured and pulled at the fabric of the t-shirt Snow had bought her. "I like this fabric, what is it made of?"

"Cotton," Snow answered.

"Interesting," Eva mused.

"Well it's your father's birthday tomorrow," Snow said to Emma later that night when Neal had returned to his apartment and the rest were sleeping.

"Really," Emma mused. She had been tinkering around with magic and had thought if she could bring Snow's mother, Eva, back then was it possible for her to bring Charming's mother, Ruth, back as well?

"I have the perfect idea." Emma murmured.

"What is that?"

"Just a surprise." Emma answered and went up to her room.

Snow shook her head, confused, and went to the kitchen to fix herself a mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon.

She saw a bright white light flash under Emma's door and ran up the stairs to investigate.

"Emma honey?" she asked.

"It's quite alright, mom." Emma called back. "Just go back to sleep."

"What was that?"

"I was just working on dad's birthday gift is all."

"Are you sure you're okay, there was quite a bright light."

"I'm fine, mom." Emma groaned and Snow could almost hear her daughter rolling her eyes. "You'll find out in the morning."

What Snow didn't know was that Emma had brought yet another back from the dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Where am I?" The woman asked Emma as she suddenly appeared in Emma's bedroom.

"You are in Storybrooke." Emma told her.

"Where is that? Why am I not in the enchanted forest? Who are you? How am I alive?"

"Okay, okay one question at a time." Emma cautioned her. "You're going to wake up Henry."

"Who's Henry?"

Emma nodded over to where Henry lay. Ruth put her hand to her mouth. "He looks like my son did when he was just a boy."

Emma smiled at the mention of her father's youth. "That's actually why I brought you back."

"You still haven't answered my questions," Ruth pointed out, pushing back a few loose strands of hair.

"Storybrooke is in the United States which is in a world that is in a different realm than that of the enchanted forest. You aren't in the enchanted forest because I am not in the enchanted forest. You were deceased, but I brought you back."

"Thank you," Ruth murmured. "But why, child? Why did you bring me back? Who are you?"

"Come with me," Emma murmured and quickly peeked out of her bedroom. Snow was asleep in her own room.

Emma and Ruth made it down to the living room.

"What strange furniture," Ruth mused.

Emma sighed and settled down next to Ruth who stared at her curiously. Emma clasped her hands in front of her and took a deep breath. "I brought you back because it is your son's birthday tomorrow."

"What does my son's birthday have to do with anything? Do you know where he is? How are he and Snow? Have they had their child?"

"Yes I know where your son, David, is. He and Snow are fine, thank you for asking. Yes they had their child. Twenty eight years ago."

"I've been gone over twenty eight years?" Ruth asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Emma nodded sadly.

"You still haven't answered the question, who are you?"

"A very good friend," Emma murmured.

"Your name, please." Ruth begged.

"My name is Emma Ruth Swan-Charming."

"Charming?" Ruth asked, remembering how Snow had called David Charming. "Are you related to my son?"

"More than you would believe."

"Can you please just tell me who you are?" Ruth asked.

"Your son will reveal it tomorrow."

"Is he here?"

"Yes,"

"Where?"

"He is sleeping. Please, I wanted this to be a surprise."

"As long as I see him very soon," Ruth pleaded.

"I promise," Emma vowed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Grandpa wake up, Grams made breakfast." Henry yelled to Charming at nine the next morning.

"Okay, Henry, I'm coming." Charming finally agreed, pulling on a shirt. "Good morning, sweetheart." He greeted Emma as Emma came out of her bedroom.

"Morning Dad." She responded. "I have a gift for you."

"Oh you didn't have to do that. Being here is the best gift."

"Trust me, you're going to love this gift."

"I'll love anything you give me, honey." He murmured walking down the stairs.

Snow was setting out food for Henry, Charming, herself, Eva, and Emma when Emma spoke up.

"You may want to put out another plate."

"Why is that, honey?" Snow asked putting another plate on the table.

"Because dad's gift is going to be hungry."

"What is it?"

"I'll be back," Emma promised.

"What is she getting?" Eva asked.

Emma walked out of her room seconds later. "Close your eyes."

They all closed her eyes. Emma walked softly down the stairs and they all heard another pair of feet follow her.

"Open your eyes." She said right as Ruth exclaimed.

"David,"

Charming's eyes widened as he took in his mother standing before him. "Mom?"

Ruth ran towards him and hugged him fiercely. "My son," she whispered. "I'm so glad to have you in my arms again,"

"The feeling's mutual," Charming whispered back. "How did you do this, Emma?"

"Like I said before, I'm the savior and I hold the truest magic of all. I can only do this for those I love and bring back those I love."

"Who is this beautiful blonde, son? She wouldn't divulge her identity."

"Emma Ruth Swan-Charming," Charming murmured, shaking his head, yet still joyful. "You should have told her your name."

"Who is she? You talk to her as if you love her."

"Oh mom, I love her more than life itself."

Emma blushed.

"She's my daughter," Charming whispered.

Ruth's eyes widened and she looked over at Emma who was shifting from foot to foot. "You are my grand-daughter and you didn't think to tell me? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I thought Dad would want to tell you."

Charming smiled at the mention of being called dad again. "Oh Emma," he whispered and took her in his arms. "Thank you oh so very much.

When Charming released her, Ruth walked towards her, tears in her eyes, and stared at her grand-daughter for a good long second before fiercely embracing her.

"I love you, Emma Ruth."

"I love you, too, Grandma."

"Ruth," Snow breathed, smiling as she got up. "I can't believe you're back."

"You can thank your brilliant daughter for that one."

"Thank you, Emma." Snow and Charming said in unison.

"I'm Eva," Eva introduced herself. "Snow's mom."

Ruth and Eva shook hands. "It's so very lovely to meet you, Eva." Ruth said warmly.

Could life get any better?


End file.
